The Ultimate Question
by Kerianya
Summary: Ranmaru/Lu Xun, or is it the other way around? Nobody really knows for sure, but Orochi is determined to find the answer once and for all. Also Cao Pi/Mitsunari, Sakon/Mitsunari and many others. Warning: AU


The Ultimate Question

**The Ultimate Question**

By Kerianya

This is my first Warriors Orochi fan-fiction, dedicated to a game that has enabled fans of both Dynasty and Samurai Warriors to answer questions that would otherwise remain unanswered. As with all things, yaoi fans get a set of questions all their own, and I'm hoping that this fic will answer mine. Yet this game and all its characters, with the exception of Lily the cat, belong to Koei, not to me.

The main pairing of this story is that of Mori Ranmaru and Lu Xun. Other pairings include Cao Pi and Ishida Mitsunari, Shima Sakon and Ishida Mitsunari, and many others that I haven't decided. Any halfway-decent fan, either of the games or of my previous fanfictions will have realised that this fic contains yaoi, and maybe language and violence. I don't recommend anyone under the age of eighteen reading this, and would insist upon it if I could.

I dedicate my story to Melanie, Dragon-sama and Countess Zero (formerly Vchan), who helped me develop the character of Lily the cat (now enjoying her fanfiction debut!) and who remain the biggest supporters of my erratic writing. Thank you ladies.

**Chapter One: The Question is Posed…**

The only sound that rang clearer than the furious waves and beating of the near torrential rainfall was the occasional explosion of thunder. The storm was as mighty and unhinged as the upcoming battle promised to be.

Two mighty figures swirled around in a perfect circle, miraculously balanced on insubstantial planks of broken ship. Their eyes never left one another, for these two were reputed to be the mightiest men in history. On one side was the mighty Honda Tadakatsu, who was written in the history of his native japan as having the strength of ten thousand men. On the other side was the indomitable Lu Bu, believed by his chinese brethren to possess the might of a god.

Tadakatsu and Lu Bu were both of similar age as they finally met, although Lu Bu had been blessed with looks that made his age more difficult to place.

The chinese man was the first to move, sliding effortlessly into a fighting stance. His almost feral looks were transformed as his lips twisted into a effortless, almost alluring smirk. The taunt hit its target; Tadakatsu's eyes bulged and his nostrils flared before he launched himself and his Tombo-giri at the other man. Lu Bu's sky piercer met the onslaught with a deafening clang, a grunt of effort from its owner and a shower of sparks.

This was going to be a real challenge, Lu Bu realised. He grinned with satisfaction.

_At last…_

Of course, this battle posed a question:

If the strength of ten thousand met the might of a single god, who would be the winner?

For some, this would be the ultimate question. But for Orochi, a far more complex question had made itself known…

Orochi smirked to himself. He had achieved the ultimate dream for himself. He had taken China, in it's glorious Three Kingdoms era, and dropped it on top of Japan during the Feudal era. The perfect combination of mighty warriors, brilliant strategists, one crackpot sorcerer known as Zhang Jiao, and the truly magnificent sage Zuo Ci.

That of course went without taking into account the women who ruled over these men. The powerful Zhu Rong, the wilful Sun Shang Xiang, the ingenious Yue Ying, the enigmatic Diao Chan and the seductive Zhen Ji and Lady No. Not to mention one little gem Orochi had discovered that history had missed…

"Orochi-sama?"

Orochi turned to see Da Ji stood behind him. Her pale, eyebrowless face looked bored and as petulant as it ever did. He frowned.

"What is it, Da Ji?" His strategist slithered next to him.

"I was wondering what it is that you wish to do, now that you have fused these histories together?" She asked. A movement above her eyes suggested that she had raised an eyebrow.

"I wish to do many things, my dear Da Ji." Orochi replied. "But mostly I require the answer to the ultimate question."

"Ah," Da Ji smiled, "you will find out who is the mightier between Honda Tadakatsu and Lu Bu."

Orochi chuckled.

"That is _not_ the ultimate question."

Da Ji flushed.

"Umm…who has the greater ambition between Oda Nobunaga and Cao Cao?"

"_That_ is definitely not the ultimate question. Honestly Da Ji, I thought you were supposed to be a learned woman."

"Well…what _is_ the ultimate question, Orochi-sama?

Orochi sighed.

"The trouble with learned people like yourself, Da Ji," he began, "is that you do not look beyond the obvious. You have found two easy questions, but there are harder questions. They are the ones that you always wonder but feel too embarrassed to ask. Questions like: who devotes more time to their appearance between Zhang He and Mori Ranmaru. Who loves their horse more between Lu Bu and Maeda Keiji? Who yells louder as they go on and on and on about how damned great their lord is between Zhao Yun and Sanada Yukimura?"

Behind them, Yellow Belly piped up.

"Uh, Orochi-sama?" He grunted.

"Yes, Yellow Belly?" Orochi turned around.

"Do you mean questions like: who drinks more between Zhang Fei and Uesugi Kenshin?"

Orochi laughed in surprise, clapping as he did.

"Well _done_ Yellow Belly! Even I had not thought up that one. You see Da Ji? That question is a question that has been _thought_ about!"

Da Ji flashed a look of pure hatred at Yellow Belly, who shrank back.

"Brilliant, Orochi-sama." She smiled. "But which one is the _ultimate_ question out of those? I cannot see the point in going to all this effort just so we can watch two middle-aged men get wasted on cheap wine."

Orochi chuckled.

"Nor can I, Da Ji." Orochi's face turned cold, and his eyes flashed with a determination that made Da Ji take a cautious step back.

"No, the ultimate question is much more secret than that. It is a question that I have asked myself since I laid eyes on them both. The nights that I have lain awake wondering what the answer may be have driven me to madness and back!"

"But what is it?" Da Ji persisted. "I cannot help you if I don't know what it is you need help with!"

Orochi leaned forward until his striped face was level with hers.

"If Mori Ranmaru and Lu Xun were to sleep together, who would be the dominant partner?"

The silence was deafening as the two stared at one another. Orochi smirked.

"It's got you thinking, hasn't it Da Ji?"

The strategist blinked, then slowly opened her mouth.

"Orochi-sama…we didn't just bring together the heroes of two completely different countries…at over a thousand years apart…together…" her voice raised to a shriek "_just so that you could watch two pre-pubescent boys FUCK each other?!_"

Orochi cocked his head to one side.

"That's not the _only_ reason…"

"Thank all the gods!"

"Just…the main one."

Da Ji screamed.

Ranmaru sighed as he lifted the tent flap. The rain was refusing to let up its onslaught, and there was no way he could go out and search for her in it…

"It won't let up if you watch it, you know."

Ranmaru turned to see Lu Meng behind him. He gave a sad smile.

"I know that." He replied. "But it can't stop me from hoping."

Meng smiled, and opened the flap further.

"Why would you want to go out anyway?" He asked. "Are you unhappy here?"

"Oh no, not at all. You've all been so very kind to me. I just…have to look for Lily."

"Lily?" Meng turned to look at the pretty young man stood beside him. "Your sweetheart?"

"No, I don't have one…"

"Your sister then?"

"No! I don't have one of them either…"

"Well she _can't _be your daughter…"

"She's my _cat!_" Ranmaru snapped. Meng raised an eyebrow.

"Your cat?"

Ranmaru nodded, looking so miserable that Meng felt obliged to pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't you worry about her, Ranmaru." He said cheerfuly. "Little Lily will be fine for now. Cats are born survivors, you know."

Ranmaru shook his head.

"Not my Lily." He whispered. "She's pampered. She hasn't left my side since I got her."

"Well surely in battle…"

"She ran by my side or rode on my horse with me."

Lu Meng blinked in disbelief.

"You took your cat into battle?

"Of course. Why?"

Meng stroked his stubbly chin thoughtfully.

"Have you and Lily been in many battles."

"Loads. Nobunaga-sama is keen to unify the land. As his bodyguard I'm with him every time."

"You've actually _fought_ in these battles, yes?"

"Well what else was I going to do? Lily bites anyone who gets too close to us."

Lu Meng chuckled to himself. Ranmaru spun round when he heard this.

"What's so funny?"

"Ranmaru, your Lily has participated in numerous battles, where strong and able men always fall, and _survived_. You're honestly worried about what a battle-hardened war-cat is going to do in a bit of rain?" He laughed again. "I'm actually sorry for any of Orochi's men that are stupid enough to cross her path!"

Ranmaru opened his mouth to reply when a cloaked figure rushed through the flap.

"This rain's murder." It muttered.

"I am perfectly aware of how badly it's raining, Xun." Meng replied, taking a scroll from a slender hand. As the figure began to pull off his cloak the older man gestured to a confused Ranmaru.

"You haven't met our new recruit have you?" He said. "Ranmaru, I'd like to introduce you to my apprentice, Lu Xun."

"Oh, you must be the guy Ce-sama picked up." Xun said, turning round to meet Ranmaru.

Their eyes met, and time seemed to stand still. The room brightened up, and both boys could no longer hear the roar of the rainfall outside. Identical blushes spread across the cheeks of both Xun and Ranmaru as they stared, unblinking, at one another.

"…Xun?" Meng leaned forward slightly. "Are you alright?"

Xun shook himself, blinking as he did so.

"S-sorry." He said, but faded into his dream again as he looked back at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Hi…" he managed. "I-I'm Lu Xun."

Ranmaru's blush deepened.

"I'm Ranmaru." He replied softly. "Mori Ranmaru…"

He offered out his hand; Xun took it.

With great annoyance, Meng realised that the two boys were in a little world of their own where he was obviously not welcomed. He loudly cleared his throat and was relieved when Ranmaru and Xun tore their gaze apart to look at him.

"Well, seeing as you two seem to…get along I may as well go and see Zhou Yu."

"Ok." Said Xun.

"Sure." Said Ranmaru.

"Well…um….yes…uh…I'll see you later then…er…"

Blushing furiously, Meng pulled a cloak over his head and ducked out into the rain.

_Damn those boys look hot together!_ He thought.

Da Ji screeched as she was flung bodily into the wall so hard that it left an imprint.

"How _dare_ you question my decision?" Orochi bellowed at her. "Do I not give you free reign to do whatever else you wish to whilst you fulfil my desires? Do I not allow you to have any woman or man that you desire? _Am I not good enough to you Da Ji?_"

The strategist slid down the wall, and quickly fell to her knees.

"Forgive me, Orochi-sama…" She panted, pausing to wipe her bloodied mouth. "I spoke out of turn."

Orochi snarled, and turned his back to her.

"Get out of my sight." He snapped. "Just be grateful that I haven't killed you for your insolence."

Da Ji lifted herself up, and scuttled away, pausing to kick Yellow Belly as she did.

Orochi stared out of the window. He frowned.

"Yellow Belly?"

Yellow Belly rubbed his shin. That snooty bitch kicked like a mule. "Orochi-sama?"

Orochi gestured for Yellow Belly to join him at the window, then pointed.

"What's that little black thing coming towards the castle?

Mori Lily, Ranmaru's precious kitten, continued eating the carcass of an unfortunate pigeon. She was cold, slightly damp and bloody furious.

This day couldn't get much worse! Firstly, the funny magic thing had happened and separated her from her beloved master. She had spent the whole morning trying to track him down and had managed to catch on to his scent. Then it started to rain, and she'd been forced to sit under this rock, finding the pigeon that later served as her lunch.

It was now two hours later and everything smelled of wet!

She chewed thoughtfully on a piece of gristle. She had no problems with catching her own dinner, but it would be dark soon and she couldn't see a single substitute for bed or cat-basket, and how would Ranmaru sleep without her curled up under his chin?

Her little black ears flopped down sadly. Despite the fact that he treated her like a human baby she missed her master. He was probably missing her too, and until the rain stopped she couldn't try and re-find his trail to get to him. It wasn't fair…

She looked around her. It was unlikely that she would find her master tonight, and she was reluctant to go too far from Ranmaru's scent. She wasn't prepared to spend the night here, vulnerable to predators despite being able to see any of them off without difficulty. She needed somewhere safe, somewhere _human…_

Suddenly her eyes fell on a castle. She sat up warily, as she was sure that castle had not been there before. But…where there were castles, there were stables. She had slept in barns and stables during her travels with her master, and she could do it again. There would probably be horses there too. Perhaps one of them knew what was going on.

She darted out from her rock and sprinted the short distance to the castle. She stopped just by the door as it opened, and the _thing_ that stepped out almost made her run away again.

But there was nothing malicious about the entity walking towards her. If anything he looked a little sad and pathetic, having that downtrodden look about him as he walked towards her.

"Hello." She mewed.

Yellow Belly frowned at the little kitten stood in front of him. She was small and black with big blue eyes and a squeaky voice.

"I have to take you to my master." He said flatly. Lily looked up at him.

"Oh good, then maybe he can help me find mine." She replied. Yellow Belly shrugged.

"What's his name?" He asked, picking her tiny body up and carrying her inside.

"Mori Ranmaru. We got separated and…"

Her eyes widened as she realised.

"You can understand cat-speak?!"

"Your cat?" Xun asked. Ranmaru nodded.

"Yes. Nobunaga-sama bought her for me on my birthday." He sighed sadly. "We haven't spent so much as a day apart since I got her, and certainly not a night."

He put his hand under his chin.

"She always sleeps right _here_, just under my chin, every night." He whispered. "No matter where we were or who else was sleeping with us, she was always with me…"

Xun slipped and arm around Ranmaru's shoulder, making him look up.

"I understand that you miss her," he said, "she's probably not that far away. We can't look for her in this, but I'll help you look tomorrow."

Ranmaru managed a half smile..

"You mean that?"

Xun simply nodded.

"Thank you."

Ranmaru reached over to kiss Xun on the cheek, but as he got closer Xun turned his head. Before either had a chance to react their lips met in an innocent kiss. Ranmaru pulled away a little.

"I'm sorry!" He stuttered. Xun smiled.

"Don't be…" he smiled before closing the gap between them. Ranmaru closed his eyes as Xun's lips pressed against his again.

Both boys preferred their men to be a little older, so it was a change to feel a pair of smooth, soft lips against theirs. Their arms rose awkwardly, unsure of their place, only to settle on the arms of the other. Xun felt Ranmaru's lips part, and felt a tongue push tentatively against his. He parted his own lips to grant the other entry, bringing his own tongue into play.

A long battle for dominance ensued as the two boys struggled for submission. Neither was brave enough to take control for real, but neither wanted the kiss to end.

Eventually Xun surrendered to Ranmaru, and slid into his lap…

A cough made them look up, but it was only a soldier at the opposite end of the camp. They sighed with relief.

"I thought that we were being watched then." Ranmaru giggled. Xun snuggled his head into the crook of Ranmaru's neck.

"You almost sound like you're used to that sort of thing." He said gently.

Ranmaru stroked his hair as he smiled sadly.

"I am used to it." He replied, making Xun lift his head up.

"…what?"

"Back home my lord often bid me share his bed." Ranmaru sighed. "We always started off alone, but soon after I'd open my eyes and see at least one man watching us. Either that or he'd bid me stay the night with one of his generals, like Mitsuhide-sama. Then I'd open my eyes and see _him_ watching us. Eventually I kept my eyes closed, so that I couldn't see who was watching."

Xun swallowed hard.

"Why didn't you say no to him?"

Ranmaru laughed bitterly.

"He'd have killed me if I had. That's the way things are. If Nobunaga-sama wants it, then he has it, or destroys it. If I am to die, I don't want it to be because I wouldn't sleep with somebody."

Xun looked away for a moment, not knowing what to say. He'd always thought himself sexually experienced, but listening to Ranmaru…

"Well," he finally piped up, "you won't have to do that here. If someone wants to sleep with you then you can say no if you don't want to. Nobody will watch you either, unless you want them to."

Ranmaru smiled at this, and kissed Xun again.

"That's nice to know." He said, already having the perfect candidate in line…

Orochi smiled as he gazed through the mists at the young boys.

"So it begins…" he smiled.


End file.
